


i got some news

by cornerstore



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No 5 Seconds of Summer, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstore/pseuds/cornerstore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke and ashton have been together for twenty years now and they've been having troubles so this is a story of them becoming happy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got some news

I sat down on the couch with a glass of wine in one hand, a book in the other and some random night time show playing in the background. I looked up at the clock and pushed up my glasses. It read '7:55'.

'He was supposed to be home almost three hours ago. What if he just left me. Maybe he's still angry at me from the other night.' The thought ran through my head and I let a tear run down my cheek.

Ten after eight I heard a car door shut and I turned off the tv, set down my book and wine glass and stood up. Luke walked in, his tie loose, cigarette between his lips and noticeable bags under his eyes. He took the cigratte from his mouth and opened his arms wide and said "Come to me princess." I ran over to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes so I could kiss his cheek.

"Dinner ready?" I nodded, pulled away and headed over to the kitchen to reheat the food. "Im sorry I'm home late." He said and walked over to the table. "Its fine." I mumbled and walked into the living room to grab my glass.

"How was your day?" He asked when I set his plate in front of him and sat next to him. "Fine. After you left I got up, did laundry, packed a picnic and Mikey, Cal, lil baby Violet and I went to the beach and had a picnic, then I came home and made dinner and then read while I waited for you." "How are Mikey and Cal doing?" "Well, why don't you ask them tomorrow." He looked up from his plate and mumbled a small what and I pushed up my glasses and continued to look down at my plate. "Their fifteen year anniversary party is tomorrow." "O-oh yeah. Do we need to get somethin for them?" "I got them something the other day." We sat there in silence.

"So Ash," Luke began and lit up one of his cigrattes. "I got some news." We're now lying in bed and I'm still reading the same book and he was doing who knows what. I set down my book and looked at him. "What is it?" "I have decided to go part time." "W-why?" He tapped the cigratte so the ash's would fall into the ash tray with his left hand and with his right he grabbed my hand and continued to look forward. "Im only gonna be working Tuesday's, Wednesday's and Thursday's. Rest of the week I'm gonna be with you because I think we need to work on us." I say up and looked at him, watching him with every move. "Wh-what's wrong with us? Di-did I do something wrong? I'll work on it I sw-" "Ash, Princess, you didn't do anything wrong it's just-" he put out his cigratte and leaned forward and put his forehead to mine. "Tonight has been the first night in a week were we didn't end up arguing. There's just tension and we need to fix it beacause I do not want you to leave me. I don't know what I would do. You're the only person I've ever been with. You know how rare it is to be with the same person you were dating when you were fourteen?! Rare. We-we just have something special and we can't end that from fighting. So those days were gonna do whatever."

"Okay" I whispered and he leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. "What do you want my Princess?" Luke whispered in my ear and I let out a small moan and said "You."

×××××  
(a.n. haha ya cheeky bastards, not till later)

"Come on Lukey, you need to take a shower so we can go and get their on time." "Five more minutes." He mumbled into the pillow. "You've been sleeping all day, it's almost three." I sighed and grabbed a pillow to smack him with. I let out a suprised gasp as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down next to him. "What was that for." I managed to say through the giggles and Luke let out a laugh. "You are a thirty-four year old man and you still giggle." I playfully smacked his shoulder and he laughed again. "Oi, you're makin me sound old."He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "You are gettin old babe, soon I'm gonna be trading you in for a younger model. Maybe I can find one that's in his early twenties." "You wish, no young model would settle for an old fart like you!" "Hey! I'm younger then you!" "You maybe but I, I look good for my age." He planted a kiss on my neck an whispered. "You really do." We laid there for awhile, him whispering sweet nothings in my ear while I giggled. "What will it take to get you up and getting ready?" "Hmm, shower with me?" "Of course." I stood up and he smacked my butt and I paused then continued walking towards the bathroom, holding my middle finger up to him.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Michael exclaimed as soon as we walked through the door. "We wouldn't miss it for the world Mike." Luke said and pulled him into a hug. I continued to watch the two talk until Calum walked over holding Violet. "Hi Cal." "Hi Ash. Say Hi Violet." The baby mumbled something we couldn't understand but I smiled at her anyways and took her from Calum. "So, what's up?" I asked and all of a sudden I was dragged out of the main room and into the hallway. "What the hell?" "I-I need to tell you something." Calum said and the baby and I looked at him weirdly. "I-I uhm- last night I went out and I told Mikey I was just going to the store and I would be back but I didn't go." "Oh God, dont tell me your cheating on him, because if you are I swear I-I will kill you." He chuckled and shook his head.

"N-no I a-actually went and bought a-an engagement ring."

A few hours later Luke and I were sitting on the couch as he fed me strawberries. "You are so whipped." Michael commited and Luke just gave him a nasty look but then continued to feed me. And yes, for the past few hours I had five glasses (working on sixth) and Luke had eight beers (working on nine). "I have to tell you a secret." I whispered to him. "What is it?" "S-so when we got-hiccup-here Calum pulled me aside and said he got Mike a-an engagement ring." "Re-really? That's-hiccup-crazy cos Mike told me ge got Cal an engagement ring." We both began to laugh together. I then heard Calums loud voice echo through the room and I looked up from Luke to him.

"Thank you everyone for being here. I-I can't belive that its been fifteen years already. It feels just like last week you asked me out on that date and it feels like yesterday we adopted Violet. But Mikey, my love, I know this is going to last because you are the only one for me. You're the reason I get out of bed in the morning, you're the reason I work, the reason I smile, the reason why I laugh. You have made me feel something no one else has ever given me and I am so thankful. A-and if you ever leave me, I-I don't know what I would do." He paused and walked closer to Michael and wiped a tear of his cheek then got down on one knee. "Michael Gordon Clifford, will you marry me?" Michael jumped up and down and yelled 'yes' multiple times. He pulled Calum up and kissed him and i watched in awe.

Luke stood and said. "To Michael and Calum." And the whole room began to clap.

Then the horrible thoughts began to run through my head.  
'It's not fair, we've been dating for almost twenty years. Maybe Luke doesn't love me like they love eachother. Or maybe I'm just not good enough. They've only been dating for fifteen years and they already had a kid and now there adopting?! I don't even have a damn goldfish. I deserved that, I deserve to be the one getting married.'

"Ashton, you okay?" Calum asked and Michael hung off him. "Yeah, congratulations." I stood up from the couch and mumbled I'll be back to Luke and began walking towards the door. I found Luke's coat hanging up and I searched through the pockets till I found his box of ciggaretes and lighter. I snuck the items in my front pocket and went outside.

I blew the smoke out of my mouth and let all the thoughts leave my mind.

×××××

"Do you want me drive you guys home?" Calum asked a few hours later. We both nodded and Luke lifted me off the couch and held my hand out the door.

"Thanks again you guys." Calum said when he pulled into the drive way. I leaned foward and planted a fat, wet kiss on his cheek. "No problem Cally. I'm happy for you guys." A smile spread across his face and Luke pulled him into a hug over the shift bar.

 

"We could've taken Violet tonight so you and Mike could be alome." Calum laughed and said "My mom took her," he paused and looked down, cheeks turning a shade of pink, "for a whole week." Luke did a wolf whistle and I giggled. "I'll call you guys tomorrow." I said and clumsily got out of the car.

I sat down on the couch and leaned back, closing my eyes.  
"Huh, I'm missing a cigratte." I heard Luke say from the door. "Weird." I commeted. "Did," he paused and walked over to me and put his face to my neck, "you happen to take one of my cigrattes?" I stayed silent and he pulled away from my neck and studied my features. "Ash, Princess, whats going on?" I felt tears prickle my eyes. "N-nothing, I'm fine."

"Baby, you stopped smoking years ago. So you need to tell me what's going on?" "I-I want a family Lukey. We've been together longer then they have and they already had a kid and now they're getting married! It's not fair!"

He stood up and looked down at me. "Do you know how childish you sound?! You sound like a baby! They're our best friends Ash and they've been through just as much and they deserve to be happy!" I stood up and looked up to him and yelled back "I never said I didn't want them to happy! I just," I paused and walked over to the door, grabbing his pack and cigratte out of his jacket and whispered, "I just want more." I stepped outside and closed the door and sat down on the curb and lit the cigratte between my lips, closed my eyes and my body rocked back and forth as I let the sobs out.

×××××

"Did you know that I love you?" Was the first thing I heard when  
I opened my eyes. I looked up to see Luke laying on my chest. "What time is it? And why do you have paint on your cheek? And clothes?" He then stood up before he could answer my questions and left the room. I quickly got up to follow him until I saw him standing in front of a room, door closed.

"I love you Princess. I love you so much and this may not mean anything to you but-but it means that there will be something, that there will be more." He then opened to door and I stepped inside to look around.

All four walls were a diffrent shade of blue and there was a small dresser that was yellow. I looked to the other side of the room and saw a crib. The crid was white with a purple mat laying in it with a mobile hanging above it of the planet's.

I looked over at Luke and he had a nervous expression on his face. "S-so?" He asked and I smiled and continued to look around the room. "Wh-what is this all for?" "Well, we may not have a baby or a might not be married but this room just shows that will happen. Just-just not right now."

I walked over to him, stood on my tippy toes and leaned up to kiss him. He snaked his arms around my waist and deepend the kiss. He pushed me out of the door and into our room, not breaking the kiss once.

(a.n. this is the part ;-) smut warning also, I'm not good at this...)

"Bed." He instructed and followed, crawling on the bed. I faced him and opened my legs for him to crawl inbetween them. "You're so beautiful Princess. You always have been." He said before reattaching his lips to mine. His teeth grazed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and I let out a small moan as our tounges battled dominance.

He moved his right hand to my cheek and with his other hand he cupped me through my pajama pants. He then pulled them down and pulled away to look at the bulge growing in my panties. A grin spread across his face. "These the panties I bought you last week?" He asked, snapping the band and I nodded. "Hmp, sometime this week we'll have to go buy some more. Would you like that?" I nodded quickly and pulled him back up to kiss him.

He pulled away, moved his way down my body and stopped at my bum. I let out a loud moan as I felt his tounge tease my hole through the panties and I grabbed onto the bedsheets so tightly my knuckles began to turn white. I whined at the loss of his tounge. He pulled away and began to undress himself until he was only in his boxers.

Luke pulled down my panities and without warning put two fingers in my whole. I squirmed back and forth as he moved them around. He then added a third finger and continued to look for my prostate.

"How does that feel Princess?" "G-good. Fuck." Luke pulled his fingers out and I heard the cap of the lube bottle open. I felt his tip tease my entrance.

"L-Luke please." I groaned out. "Please what Princess?" "Fuck m-me Lu-Lukey." He slamed into me and we both let out a loud moan. I brought my hands to his back and left scratches up and down. 

"Fuck Ash." Luke said before leaning down to kiss me. He continued to slam into until we both let out loud moans that echoed through the room and I released onto both of our chest and him still in me.

(a.n. it's over, the horrible smut writing is over.)

×××××

a few weeks passed and ashton has been acting diffrently. they've all noticed it but ashton refused to go to the doctors.

"mikey, i just don't know whats going on. i've been throwing up every morning, lower-back pains, bad headaches and weird cravings. last night i literally made lukey buy me everything off of taco bell's menu-and you know i hate mexican food." michael then let out a giggle and stood up leaving ashton with a confused expression on his face.

he returned a few minutes later and threw a box into ashton's lap. "congratulations."

×××××

"princess, what's wrong?" luke asked before lighting a cigarette. "l-lukey, i was hanging out with m-mikey today and i-i think i know wh-what's going on with me." luke pulled ashton onto his lap and brought his empty hand up to his cheek. "and what's that?" he mumbled. "i-im pregnant lukey." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> that's it. so i think i might make a sequel thing to this about when they were teens and how they became friends to lovers.


End file.
